Adonis Grayson
| cross = | years = | first = November 11, 2002 | last = | family = | alias = Andrew Harper | birthname = Garrison Forrester III | born = | birthplace = | died = | residence = Jericho City, USA | occupation = Chief Financial Officer, Singer, Songwriter | employer = Harmony Records | spouse = Delia Vanderbilt (2003) Chelsea Taylor (2005–08) Karina Parker (2009–10, 2013–15) | romances = | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Amelia Grayson | stepfather = Hilton Wade (2008–09) | stepmother = Cassie Mitchell (2003–05) | lfather = Gary Forrester | adoptivemother = | halfbrothers = Sterling Forrester III Terence Grayson | halfsisters = Zoe Grayson Nikki Mitchell | sons = Riley Grayson | daughters = Jennifer Grayson Taylor Grayson | adoptivedaughters = Missy Grayson | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | nephews = | nieces = | grandfathers = Terry Grayson Dante D'Angelo | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson Katheryn Forrester | uncles = André D'Angelo Tony D'Angelo Danny Forrester | aunts = Vicki Vanderbilt Whitney Forrester Felicity Delatour Vivian Porter | cousins = Hilary Spencer Grayson Vanderbilt Delia Vanderbilt Jasmine Porter Cameron Porter Marcus Hawkins Asia Hawkins | relatives = }} Andrew "Drew" Harper Grayson is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Storylines 2002–09 Drew is introduced as the roommate and best friend of Remi Delacroix who visits with Remi for the holidays in November 2002. Using his star status as a college athlete, Drew helps Remi conceal his sexuality from his father Pascal LeMarchal by always keeping women around. Drew befriends the spoiled heiress Delia Vanderbilt and she asks him on a date to make her ex-boyfriend jealous. Meanwhile, Drew secretly applies for an internship with Harmony Records, a position Remi has his eyes on. Remi's godmother, Amelia Grayson also takes a liking to Drew when she overhears him singing at the gym and promises to put in a good word for him with her husband, Harmony CEO, Nicholas Grayson. Drew accompanies Remi back to Jericho City in early 2003 for his interview with the label and Remi is furious when Drew wins the position instead. On the outs with Remi, Drew ends up staying at a local motel. At the grocery store, Drew has an awkward encounter with Chelsea Taylor when he rescues her from falling off a ladder. While working with Nick in the studio, Drew sees Amelia again and realizes she is the woman that she has been following him since he returned to Texas. Obviously disturbed by Amelia's behavior, Drew gives Nick his letter of resignation but refuses to tell him why he has quit. Drew later confronts Amelia and she confesses that she hired a private investigator to find information on him. Drew reluctantly agrees to accompany Amelia to the Mayor's ball due to Nick being out of town in exchange for her honesty. However, Amelia spends the night stalling wanting to come clean about her motives in private. As the party ends, Drew grabs Amelia's belongings from the coat room and finds a birth certificate. He presents the documents to Amelia and she finally confesses that she is his mother. Before she can explain any further, armed gunmen crash the party and hold the guests hostage. The building goes up in flames when one of the men detonates a bomb and Drew and Amelia barely escape. At the hospital, Drew is outside Amelia's room when she awakens with Nick by her side. After Nick leaves, Drew confronts Amelia demanding an explanation and she confesses that he was stolen from her shortly after birth and that she recognized him based on the birth mark on his stomach. At the time, Amelia has gotten pregnant in an attempt to save her marriage -- instead the loss brings she and her husband Gary Forrester closer together. Drew is quite surprised when Amelia ask Drew and Gary to keep quiet about their connection until she feels time is right to tell everyone -- specifically Amelia's husband, Nick. Gary and Drew reluctantly agree as they get to know one another in secret. The trio even make plans to celebrate Drew's 20th birthday together. In the meantime, Drew upsets Nick when he jokingly encourages Delia's plan to elope to gain early access to her trust fund. Drew and Delia later go on a road trip with several others to Las Vegas. She bets him in poker and when he loses, Drew agrees to marry her. Drew and Delia are married on June 23 at a chapel in Las Vegas and they are moments away from consummating their marriage when Delia's father Cordell interrupts them claiming that they are cousins. Cordell takes them to the Dominican Republic for a quickie annulment before they return home. On July 4, Drew interrupts Katheryn Forrester's annual picnic to reveal that Nick -- not Gary is his biological father. A distraught Amelia finally tells the true story. She lied lied about reporting the kidnapping to the police and used Gary's grief to win him back. Though he is reluctant to trust her, Drew comforts Amelia when Nick files for divorce. Meanwhile, Drew's half sisters Nikki and Zoe want nothing to do with Drew whose existence reminds them that Nick never loved their late mother. 2013 2015– Creation Background |salign = right |source = Description for the original character.}} The character of Andrew Evans (aka Andrew Grayson) is based on the character of Lloyd Antonio, one of the character from the Sims 2 series, If Tomorrow Comes. As the illegitimate son of mobster Nicolas Walker and mob princess Jessica Antonio, Lloyd finds himself in the middle of two warring families, the Walkers and the Santiagos. He also must deal with Tony Valderama, the man that raised him waging war against his biological father. In the original series, Lloyd has six half siblings and is the father of three children. The character was also featured in a romantic triangle with his first cousin, Michael Thomas, and his wife Monique Thomas. The character has been adapted several times; originally named after R&B singer , , the character's name was later changed to Chase Evans, Harper Jones and is currently Andrew Lloyd Evans. Currently scripted as having been born on July 7, 1983, Drew is the illegitimate son of music mogul, Nicholas Grayson and world famous supermodel, Amelia Kane; Drew was not raised by Nick, but whether Amelia was involved in his life has changed several times. The character's choice of career has changed several times with his original career choice being a private detective. His path as a detective is what initially facilitates his paternity reveal. Currently, the character is a trained business executive with a minor in music. He works at Nick's record label Harmony Records. Characterization Relationships References Grayson James|date=May 12, 2013|accessdate=May 12, 2013}}}} External Links Category:Characters introduced in 2002 Category:Grayson family Category:D'Angelo family Category:1983 births